


Desperation

by JojoMojo2



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Chastity Device, F/F, Huge balls, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loving Sex, Nipple Play, Other, Prone Bone Sex, Trans Female Character, ball play, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojoMojo2/pseuds/JojoMojo2
Summary: Two trans lovers embrace each other in a teasing and gentle BDSM relationship. Through control and bindings, care and comfort are critical for the care. Surely, what would a dom do when her sub comes to her with begging eyes?
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Desperation

Though these days often held reservation and serenity, the air of the current sunlight is filled with commotion and haste. Folk of all manner chatter and work, carrying timbers, flowers, and fish from the assorted nooks of the monastery. The clanging of hammers against anvils, shouting between merchants, and harsh commands echo from the tradeyard. Sounds of steam and sizzling meals burst through the doors of the cafeteria, many students and workers alike dining together. Though many of the inhabitants of the ancient campus are hard at work, some remain restful and lackadaisical—content to watch the workers from the sidelines. 

The pink-haired daughter of House Goneril leans back on a wooden bench wreathed in soothing shade, her pink and black skirt revealing ample cleavage that the occasional passerby grabs a glance. Her arms spread wide across the upper edge, she kicks a resting foot in and out in a rhythmic peace. She is all too content to ignore her duties and let all the other people in the monastery carry out their work in peace, unbothered by her.

Meanwhile, across the ancient fortress, another girl frantically rushes through the various laborers and faculty members, her movement a bit awkward and haphazard, even for a woman in a hurry. Her heavy and long dress covers most of her body, revealing only faint traces of neck, wrist, and ankle. 'Oh please Hilda, where are you?' she thinks to herself, eyes darting around everywhere as she tries not to stumble with a heavy weight throwing her momentum around.

Holding a hand over her mouth, Hilda yawns deeply and stretches her legs, reveling in the warm sun and smooth breeze. She starts to drift off to a comfortable nap, but is awoken by a soft hand jostling her shoulder. Eyes bursting open, Hilda jerks her head to the side to peer at the body waking her, seeing none other than her compatriot Marianne von Edmund. Seeing the blue-haired woman, Hilda sighs and shakes her head, “Marianne, didn’t anyone teach you not to sneak on a girl napping?”

The blue-haired girl’s face is bright red and she is panting quite intensely, droplets of sweat running down her face. With one hand still on Hilda’s shoulder, the other is held clutched over her chest. Slowing her breath and gulping down, Marianne calms herself to speak, “I’m sorry, Hilda. I-I need your help, please. I can’t hold it much longer, please…”

“Oh is that it, huh? Well I don’t know, aren’t you supposed to be holding back anyway?” Hilda replies teasingly. She twirls a strand of her hair and gently caresses Marianne’s hand, smiling at her flustered friend. Yawning again, the pink-haired girl turns her face back away and watches a small boy fishing. Quite clearly, she is ignoring her dear friend’s plea.

Frowning in frustration, the blue-haired woman spins toward Hilda’s front as she drops to her knees and leans on her friend’s lap. Were her hair not cleanly tied into an ornate bun, there would blue knots and frayed strands confusing this desperate scene. “Please, Hilda! You... you did this so I need you to help me! I don’t know how long can I last. Please…” Sad, begging tears trail from her ragged eyes as Marianne gives her best pitiful expression.

The lazy girl holds her hand over her mouth to stifle a quiet laugh before the hand falls to caress to neatly kept blue hair in her lap. Leaning forward, Hilda kisses Marianne’s head and grabs her hands, pulling her off her knees. “Alright, but only because you asked for it. Just as always, I have to do all the work for you, Marianne. When will you learn to do things yourself?”

“Hilda… Please don’t tease me…” pouts Marianne, now walking with Hilda back to their room. She holds her head down as they travel, an awkward, unnatural gait becoming apparent now that she is no longer rushing in a frenzy to find her partner—Legs are spread apart and she hobbles side to side with each step, as if something were keeping her legs from moving together smoothly.

Snaking through a few groups of people chatting amongst themselves, the pair of women work through the paths, halls, and stairs of the monastery. Hilda is smiling and cheery—eager to toy with her friend—while her follower holds her face down to hide a crimson blush and trembling eyes. With the pink-haired girl dragging along her companion, the two elicit a few raised eyebrows from individuals passing by them. After a few terrible minutes for Marianne, the two arrive at the door to their-which she promptly opens and rushes inside, pulling Hilda in and shutting the door. Sighing, the blue-haired woman hobbles to the bed and sits down on the edge, “I’m sorry, Hilda…”

Having effectively moved two women’s possession into one modestly sized room, the pair’s abode is cluttered and full. Books cling desperately onto bookshelves, pages bent and falling out, dust lingering on their tops, and assorted baubles filling the gaps between each book. A hamper of used clothes sits in the corner by the bed, next to another hamper bursting with clean clothes—it is impossible to tell which is more disheveled and wrinkled. Surprisingly, however, the sheets on the bed are kept tidy and tucked in, seemingly the only organized object in this area. Marianne’s weight compresses the bed as she sinks in, the blankets crinkling around her bottom and dress, but otherwise it is undisturbed.

Smiling, Hilda saunters over to her friend resting on the bed. Approaching, she leans forward and places her palms on Marianne’s legs, putting her face right up to the other’s forehead. Hilda brushes hair aside and gives a quick kiss to Marianne’s forehead, dropping lower to rest in the blue-haired woman’s lap. She bats her eyelashes and looks up to see her partner’s flushed and frustrated eyes peering down to her. Stroking her arm with one hand, Hilda tilts her head and sneaks another hand into the deep recesses of Marianne’s dress. Near immediately, the needy girl straightens her posture and squirms, a quiet groaning moan being held in her throat. Before she can get too excited, Hilda pulls her arm back out and turns around, walking over to their shared desk, and with a teasing, lulling cant calls back to the other girl, “Oh don’t worry, Marianne, I’ll find the key eventually! But we have something to do first; I hope you didn’t forget, silly.”

Bending over, the pink-haired woman pulls open a drawer and rifles through it, searching for a few specific items. Meanwhile, Marianne glances over at her companion, rear-end sticking out and well accentuated. She watches intently, Hilda’s butt wagging occasionally in a tight and short skirt as the girl shifts around idly while searching. To Marianne’s eyes, her partner had always been the more gifted of the two, a round, plump bottom and full, firm breasts. Meanwhile, she herself was a lowly wretch with nothing to feel special but a terrible curse. Getting lost in her thoughts, the resting woman’s eyes drift down and away from the large, jiggling rear just across the room.

With her melancholy suppressing lustful yearning, Marianne’s senses of the world close off, the sounds of Hilda’s digging fading away. A few tears well up in her shuttered eyes and cascade down the smooth contours of her face, dripping into her lap. To her, it feels like an eternity just sitting on the edge of the bed, alone and self-loathing. However, she is broken from her trance by a lovely woman pushing her shoulders to lay her down onto the bed. Her eyes are blurry from tears, but she knows well Hilda has finished her task. The soft voice returns to Marianne’s ears as she wipes away the tears, “Cheer up, Marianne! I didn’t take that long, did I?”

Lying on the bed, Marianne peers up at her friend, pink hair falling into her face. Hilda brushes her hair away to look at her lover’s tear-stained and red cheeks, holding her shoulders down and straddled over Marianne’s entire body. The pink-haired woman’s knees dig into the bed besides the sad girl’s hips, the bed sinking and audibly creaking from the weight piled close to its lip. Smiling, Hilda lowers her head and offers a long, tender kiss on Marianne’s forehead, leaving an ethereal trace of lipstick in its place. Sweet, joyous tears now streak down the side of her formerly depressed visage, a coughing laugh meeting the quirky girl atop her. “H-Hilda, I’m sorry! I know I shouldn’t doubt you… S-stop, that tickles!” Marianne cries through a giggle as Hilda kisses her again, this time on the nose.

A warm glow fills the space between the two women, their smiles expressing a tender love. Several moments pass, the two basking in the joint presence, before Hilda pushes herself up and away from Marianne. Now kneeling, she winks at the woman still lying down and pushes her fully onto the bed, before grabbing the edge of the large, concealing dress. Pulling up a tiny lip, she clears enough of Marianne’s legs for her to sit down, resting her plush and soft behind on the girl’s smooth and silky shins. Picking up Hilda’s lead, the submissive partner begins to remove the bindings of her top, so that her guide can pull the dress off fully. 

Now resting comfortably, Hilda hoists off more of the dress, making sure to lift Marianne from underneath so that she can slip the garments off properly. For someone dressed so femininely, she expresses an incredible strength demonstrated by the ease with which she controls and places the lying woman. As more and more of the dress is pulled up and off—the top now completely covering Marianne’s face as it is slowly removed—Hilda’s expression molts, cherishing the nude and tender secret that Marianne has shared only to her. She pauses for a moment, staring and appreciating her lover’s individuality.

Sighing, Hilda continues pushing the garments off her partner, keeping her gaze fixed down. As the hem inches higher, an abnormality begins to show. Marianne’s soft and pale legs are spread wide, wedged apart by a silky, massive sac. Though still and resting on the bed, it is apparent why this woman would have trouble walking. More of the dress is pulled up and the full image of the rotund orbs becomes visible. Hilda remembers a time when she tried to hold them, and how she struggled to wrap her arms around and hug them—only able to touch her fingertips. Underneath their metaphorical shadow, Marianne’s penis is locked in a small, pink cage bearing the Crest of House Goneril—seemingly a symbol of ownership from Hilda. The normally male member is, in contrast, quite small compared to the spherical treasures below.

Hilda smiles and leans forward, kissing the warm and smooth scrotum. She holds her lips to it for several seconds, only pulling away to flick Marianne’s chastity cage and continue pulling off the dress. All the while, the meek girl’s shoulders shiver from the long kiss on her skin. With a quiet whisper, she tries to urge the other woman along, “H-Hilda… I’ve told you before girls don’t have that… I-I know you like to play with me, but I’m so…” She pauses for a moment, blushing heavily in embarrassment, “Pent up…”

Tapping her lips, Hilda pauses for a moment, contemplating how he should treat her subject’s request. Hilda's smile turns to a coy grin as she eagerly hops off the bed. Marianne can only try to control herself as she hears Hilda rustling around, dropping something and a quiet curse. Eventually, Marianne feels the bed sink again, signaling Hilda’s return to her previous position, an odd-looking strap-and-belt contraption in her hands. With a devious smirk, she bends forward and loops the band around the top of Marianne’s scrotum just above the edge of her balls. Clamping it down, the strap wraps neatly around the extent of flesh between testicle and groin. It's snug, but it doesn't constrict— a mix of control and discomfort. The woman squirms as her relics from another point in life are bound, the pressure and binding incredibly sensual. Hilda pops back up from Marianne's crotch, but not before giving a disappearing kiss. She claps her hands and chides her friend. "There! You've been begging too much so I had to get you reined up earlier than normal."

The endowed woman squeaks as the strap tugs on her package, the pulling action stretching her out. Laughing now, Hilda holds the dress in one hand to apply constant pressure and tension and continues disrobing her sub. It takes a bit with one hand to wiggle the dress from underneath Marianne, but eventually she works her way up to the girl’s stomach. It is soft, pale, and smooth, and Hilda quickly swats the exposed tummy. It is only a light tap, but it still causes the woman to jump and gasps from the shock. Smirking, Hilda continues pulling off the cloth until only Marianne’s neck and head are exposed. Pausing, she yanks the device and the bound girl groans loudly. “Watching you squirm never gets old, Marianne. You’re a great partner!” expresses Hilda as a strange exchange of dominance and cheerful appreciation. 

Letting go of the dress and leaning forward, the dominant woman grabs one of Marianne’s breasts, oddly uncovered just like her genitalia. The girl’s bosom is full and round, short and fat nipples atop shallow and light-colored areolae. She kneads the tissue and rolls it around, a pseudo-massage that elicits a few movements from its owner. Opening her mouth, Hilda clamps down on the large nipple and sucks it eagerly. A few moments of attempted nursing pass and the woman opens her mouth wider to suck on more of the mammary flesh, filling her mouth with as much flesh as possible. It is an odd display that Marianne cannot see, but the sensations from her chest and testicles bring her to a low and long moaning. Closing her eyes, Hilda begins to think while she teases Marianne’s breast. She recalls when her own breasts—more bountiful than the pair she is enjoying currently—came to her. The pain she had felt for living as another for many years was all worth it; worth it to be who she was really was, and worth it to have found Marianne, a girl just like her.

Thoughts drifting now, Hilda ceases her nursing, dropping the mound of flesh out of her mouth. She is still and quiet, resting atop Marianne, straddling over her torso. Quite confused at this lack of activity, Marianne tries to blindly feel around and touch Hilda. She manages to find her partner’s arms and she tugs at the sleeves of her blouse. The gesture snaps Hilda from her daydreaming, her eyes blinking as she shakes her head. “Sorry, Marianne. I got lost thinking about the past. I’m back now, don’t worry!”

The parts of Marianne’s breast that were held in Hilda’s mouth are red and wet. Hilda swats that red mark and Marianne yelps in response, squirming more. Smiling, the domme finally rips the rest of Marianne’s dress off, revealing an incredibly sweaty, panting, and red-faced girl underneath. Her eyes beg for release, to push her past the brink and into blissful and overwhelming climax. Marianne’s mouth hangs open, tongue almost falling out in breathy gasps. Taking the opportunity, Hilda bolts her head down and forward, kissing her lover intently and aggressively. She lays her entire torso down on Marianne—their breasts pressing into each other—and wraps her arms around the girl’s head and pulls her even tighter. Both their eyes close as they embrace each other passionately.

Hilda pushes herself away from Marianne, lips wet and glistening. Their eyes lock as Hilda licks her lips and sits upright, sliding backward until she is resting on Marianne’s massive endowment. The girl’s eyes shut and her head tilts as the pressure of another woman sitting on her sensitive parts clutters her mind—a mix a pressure, dull pain, and sensual pleasure. Rocking back and forth, Hilda grinds on Marianne, her dry panties dragging against the smooth globe. Fluid leaks from the caged penis and moans bleed from the sub’s mouth, her body shifting and squirming under her dom’s teasing. Several minutes pass before Hilda finally stops, laughs, and gets off her lover and hops onto the floor—leaving behind a noticeable puddle of Marianne’s precum in the valleys of scrotal skin.

Pacing around their small room, Hilda begins to strip herself—a quick process that she purposefully slows down. First she pulls off the entirety of her skirt, throwing it at the hamper but missing, revealing a set of pink, floral-laced lingerie. Her bra is filled by two breasts that are full and heavy; too big for their container and spilling out as well. Her panties are styled after conservative bloomers with risqué flourishes added, and an out of place but very noticeable bulge. Curling her fingers into the straps of her undergarments, she slides off her panties and a rigid penis pops out. While it is not an abnormal or impressive size, it is still unexpected for a girl to have one. Hilda then unhooks the bra, letting it fall to the ground as her breasts bounce and sway once freed. Sighing, she twirls for Marianne and sings a little, “Ah! There we go! Feels good to let my girls out. I really need some new clothes since they just keep growing! I thought they were supposed to stop like yours after all the hormones settle out, right Marianne?”

“I don’t know, Hilda…” murmurs Marianne, holding her head up and ogling Hilda’s jiggling breasts and ass, each voluptuous and the envy of everyone at the monastery. She reaches up to fondle her own chest and bites her own lip, unable to become more aroused than she already is despite her current efforts. Marianne tries to raise her hips up, but the gargantuan testes don’t move from their position and hold her from moving much. The attempts at masturbation and Hilda’s display draw lustful moans from the shy girl’s lips, the yearning and pleasure mixing and taking over her body. Watching this, Hilda giggles, goes back to the shelves, and bends low to accentuate her ample buttocks for her devoted follower. After a minute of increasingly loud moans filling the room, Hilda pops back up with a bounce, a tangle of ropes in her arms and a devious smile on her face.

Sauntering over to the bed, making sure to accentuate her swaying, Hilda barks an order to her special lover, “Alright Marianne, get up! You know what to do! And put a towel under you! We don’t need gross sheets again.” At the command, Marianne ceases her attempts at masturbation, a mixed expression of frustration and excitement as she moves. She pushes herself up to a sitting position and pulls her feet up under her, giving herself a very coiled and armed look excluding the pair of testicles protruding past bent legs. With a grunt, Marianne lifts herself up and begins turning over. It is a struggle, but she has trained over the years and has a surprising grace in her motions. First one leg falls down, then she uses the legs and her arms to hoist her balls through her legs to flip them, and finally she drops the rest of her body into a prone position—legs still spread wide by the endowment. By the end, she is panting from the effort, though it is not wholly clear if that is due solely from exhaustion or arousal. Marianne reaches under the pillow and drags out a stained and splotched towel, which she puts under her caged penis.

With Marianne now in position, Hilda throws one bundle of ropes up over the girl’s head and drops another right at her feet. She spanks Marianne’s very soft rear and slaps her balls once more, both causing Marianne to yelp in response. Starting at the bottom, Hilda first ties each of the prone sub’s feet, spreads them apart, and connects the rope to the corners of the bed, but she doesn’t pull anything tight yet. She then moves to the head of the bed and mirrors the same motion for Marianne’s hands. Now, Hilda tightens each corner gradually until her partner is stretched out evenly between the four pillars, unable to move or free herself. The pink-haired woman leaps up beside Marianne and cuddles up next to her. Stroking the girl’s face, Hilda kisses Marianne’s cheek and whispers into her ear, “Do you want me to fill you or keep it clean?”

Marianne’s cheeks are a brilliant crimson, hot and embarrassed at the same time from the question and petting. She turns her head and buries it into the sheets to hide her face. From the covers, a muffled cry emanates, “F-Fill me!” Hilda beams, kissing her lover’s obscured cheek and patting her shoulder. She rolls off the bed with a thud and a grunt, rising back to her feet with a nonchalant recovery. Circling round back to the foot of the bed, she bends down, reaches under the bed, and pulls out a very heavy plug—which she proceeds to toss next to Marianne as it bounces into her spread hips. Hilda crawls up and over the sub, straddling over the girl’s rear and sitting on the mammoth balls. Making sure to wiggle and push into the pair, groaning moans erupt from the front of their bed, with Marianne struggling—and failing—to move in her bindings. With one hand, Hilda spanks the girl’s defenseless butt, leaving a bright red mark, and the other hand starts aggressively fingering the blue-haired woman’s anus. She starts with only one finger but quickly progress to several as she pumps in and out at an impressive rate. Marianne’s moans are quieter than before, but only because she is stifling them as best she can with the material she can reach with her head.

After a couple minutes and a burning in her arm, Hilda stops finger-fucking the girl below. She wipes her hand on Marianne’s hip, leaving a dull shine on the pale skin. Looking up and around the room, she notices a bottle of lube—her face going pale as she darts her eyes between hand and butt. “Shoot, sorry Marianne, I forgot the lube! Give me a sec to get it. You can take my fingers easily, but I don’t want to hurt you with anything else!” Hilda says, sliding gently off her testicular perch. With an ashamed expression, she tip-toes to the shelf, swipes up the bottle, and walks back. Gingerly, she crawls back to her position, taking care to treat Marianne comfortably—feeling guilty for her lapse in preparation. She squirts a generous helping into her palms and lathers the fluid onto her phallus and works it deep into the tied girl’s anus. Unlike earlier, Hilda moves her fingers in and out with a tender touch, treating her friend like a queen.

Sighing, Hilda sags her shoulders and gingerly massages Marianne’s butt. Her hands press into and move around the malleable flesh. The woman shivers under the touch, back muscles pulsing with titillating waves. The work continues for several minutes, with the apologetic dom’s fingers crawling slowly down Marianne’s rear until she moves to the thighs and enormous scrotum she is resting on, hands pumping into a forgotten strap. Blinking, finally remembering she had put the device on earlier, Hilda grabs and pats the girl’s sac and leans over to ask, “Okay, are you ready to pick back up, Marianne?” From her view, the pink-haired woman sees an emphatic shaking of her treasure’s head. Grinning, she yanks on the rope and a muffled squeal comes from sheets—followed by a low moan. With a free hand, Hilda grabs her penis, leans forward while putting weight on the arm holding the strap, and holds her tip against Marianne’s anus. With a cautious breath, she slowly pushes herself in and moves to brace herself against the other arm in order to free up one arm to tug on the sac strap. As Marianne’s backside is stretched open very gently, the girl’s body shivers and shakes in both sensation and anticipation.

Hilda holds the rope taut, putting a lot of tension on Marianne’s soft sac. She slowly thrusts downward, pressing tight against her love’s butt and balls. Then, the lead pulls herself back up—nearly out of the girl’s hole—before slamming back down with an echoing smack. Were she not tied up, Marianne likely would have bounced forward and hit her head against the bed frame, rocking from the impact and her own shock. The moans and sporadic gasps coming from her lips would have the potential to wake even a resting goddess, were it not for the fluffy and sound-absorbent sheets the girl is using to bury her face. The act of merely holding a penis in her rear is not inherently pleasurable, but the constant process of weight and spreading is oddly satisfying for the girl. However, the slick movements that move her body and press into erogenous regions light her nerves into a frenzy of sensation and euphoria. Each fiber in Marianne’s body quakes as Hilda pumps and slams in and out of her submissive orifice.

For each moan escaping the confines of the bed, a grunt passes Hilda’s lips as she pounds into a soft cushion. While they have had sex many times before, Hilda never tires of the warm feeling of Marianne’s delicate body. Every few strokes she pulls on the rope and spanks either the girl’s butt, leg, or exposed testicles. Really, Hilda is impressed how well her lover transitioned in spite of the massive burden she has always carried. The top pants from exertion and lust, muscles burning from her aggressive pace. Marianne’s anus drags along Hilda’s cock, trailing back and forth with each thrust. The warm folds of the girl feel immaculate to the dom, ever grateful she found a wonderful partner with such a pleasing hole. Long, pink hairs fall in her face from the bouncing and shaking—the bed creaking now and then in response to all the movement.

Already being on the edge, it does not take long for Marianne to climax. The intense fucking ramming into her delicate asshole amidst her needy state cause her body to shake and pulse, the tight ring clamping down on Hilda’s penis as it continues to slide in and out. She screams into the bed as her balls ache and semen drains from her own caged phallus and drips onto the prepared towel. Seeing the girl’s body react and the sounds coming from ahead, Hilda pulls the strap to try and stop her sub from cumming, but she is unable to halt the constant flow bleeding out into the towel. It takes almost a minute for Marianne’s penis to stop leaking, an unknowably long build up finally released. Though she is bound and unable to move, the girl feels exhausted, having released what is a tremendous amount of fluid and energy for her. She is quiet now, no longer moaning or screaming. 

Hilda, seeing Marianne’s state, ramps up her pumping to bring herself to climax and join the girl in brilliant euphoria. The slamming smacks echo through their room, Hilda’s grunts turning to panting moans as she relishes in the tight asshole gripping her rod. It takes a few minutes after Marianne climaxes, but Hilda eventually joins her in bliss. She arches her back, holds her hips snug against the girl’s bottom, and holds her rope very tight—the force nearly enough to pull the balls over Marianne’s legs, only blocked by Hilda’s own thigh. Cum fills the sub’s cavity as she groans loudly from the pain of her scrotum being handled so roughly. Hilda’s mouth is wide open and tongue hanging out as she simply holds herself—locked into Marianne’s body—and occasionally shakes with new spurts.

It does not take Hilda nearly as long to finish orgasming as it did her friend. However, even after she finishes, she remains plugging Marianne’s hole, panting and chest heaving from the action. She sags down and lays atop the bound woman, large and soft breasts squishing between the two ladies. Her fingers release the rope as they gently stroke Marianne’s side and exposed breast. Amid breathy groans, she murmurs hoarsely to her body pillow, “Ha… Thanks, dear. Need… need more?” Waiting for a response, Hilda pushes herself with some effort and grabs the weighted plug—positioning it next to her partially removed phallus at the entrance to Marianne’s cum-filled bowels. With a swift motion, the dom fully removes herself and shoves the plug in, preventing a single drop of her fluid from escaping. Some days she wished Marianne would let her watch the semen pour out, put the woman had always insisted, “I like how it feels when it stays in…”

As she drags herself off of Marianne, Hilda takes a few minutes to release the device from the scrotum and tenderly massage the bright red ring it had formed. She presses her large bosom against the bottom of the sac and swirls her chest around as a little treat as she tries to ease the irritation the device had caused. Sighing, breath now settled, she lets go of the endowment, kisses the huge side for several seconds, and breaks away. She wobbles around to each of the four corners of the bed, her exhaustion and muscle tension making it difficult to walk seamlessly. It takes a few minutes to untie and throw everything into a corner, becoming another day’s mess to clean up. She crawls up onto the bed with Marianne and rolls her over with the remaining bits of energy she has left. The two now face each other, face’s bright crimson and sweaty. “So, need more, Marianne?” Hilda asks again, doting on her lovely friend.

Without responding vocally, Marianne nods shakily, very much exhausted from the ordeal despite not moving through their intercourse. The process is nonetheless draining for her, though it is a gleeful one. Smiling, Hilda grabs a key from underneath and blindly unlocks the chastity cage, freeing Marianne’s delicate member. The tender dom strokes the small penis a few times and kisses the tired sub joyfully, using her free arm to pull Marianne tight. Hilda pulls away giggling, “Alright, it may take awhile since we’re both tired, but I’ll take care of you, alright? There’s no sleeping tonight, Marianne.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm sorry for not putting anything out since June! I've had this written for a few months and never got around to publishing it. I hope you enjoyed reading this piece! If you would like to contact me, my email is jojomojo2author@gmail.com.


End file.
